


Altered States

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, platonic Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel and Dean get high together at a friend's party, Cas gets a look at how it would feel if they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered States

          The grey-green smokey haze filled Ash's dorm room, spiralling up to the ventilation shafts that had been covered over with thick t-shirts and heavy rags, trapped. The heavy, acrid dirt smell of marijuana hung in the air, thick over the lazy college students. Laying out on one of the beds, chatting to a girl who was pointedly leaning forward to show off her cleavage, was Dean, grinning and red-eyed, perfectly comfortable. Among the gathered guests was an out-of-place boy in jeans and a warm, oversized sweater; he was empty handed, not even holding a joint or a beer like most. When Dean spotted him, a head of dark curls amid the spiralling tendrils of smoke, he giggled like a child and and reached one arm out to him.

  
"Caaas!" he called, sitting up. "You caaaame!" Cas made his way over, stepping around the clusters of people that dotted the room.

  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I finally finished that Romeo and Juliet paper, I thought I might come see what...all this...is like." Dean laughed.

  
"Sasha, why don' you...why don' you go see what's goin' on someplace else?" he murmured to the girl lounging beside him. Like a little lamb, she stood up and went on her way, and Dean patted the space beside him.

"C'mon sit," he suggested to Cas, eyebrows raised, beautiful even in his altered state. And for Dean, looking at Cas through the haze of smoke, he looked almost ethereal, like some kind of an angel. "Lemme get us som'm fresh," he suggested, and winked slyly at Cas, leaning forward to get a pre-rolled joint out of the wooden box on the foot of the bed where he lay. "Ever smoked before?" Cas shook his head.

  
"Well, once," he amended after the fact, "with Gabriel. But never on this scale." He gestured around at all the people and the general hubbub around them.

  
"You're about to, then," Dean smirked, and fished a lighter out of the folds of the thick comforter they sat on. "Know how'ta do it?" he asked, lighting the end of the joint and taking a long inhale, the skunky smoke filling his lungs.

  
"I imagine," Cas shrugged. "Inhale, hold it, exhale?" Dean nodded, pulling the joint from his lips and taking another breath of the relatively clean air.

  
"You got it," he agreed. "Here, try." Cas took the joint with a little nod, putting it to his lips and taking a long inhale. It didn't last long, though, since soon he was wracked with coughs and red faced, Dean chuckling fondly and setting a hand on his back. Cas tensed at the contact, but then relaxed a moment later, his coughs calming under Dean's touch.

"You know, if you don't wanna try that again, sugar, we could do things a little different way," he suggested, obviously too stoned to stop the pet name from falling from his mouth like a second nature as he rubbed lazy circles into Cas' back. The sober man let himself believe Dean truly saw him like that, if even for a brief moment, and raised his head.

  
"What're you suggesting?" he smirked, and Dean returned the expression.

  
"Ever shotgunned before?" he purred, leaning in, and Cas got nervous and eager at once. For Dean, it was a simple question, made simpler by the chemicals coursing through his body that released his inhibitions.

  
"I...no," Cas replied, and Dean's smirk grew into a grin.

  
"No time like the present, then, huh, gorgeous?" he asked, and there it was again; another nickname, another reminder of mutual want neither of them saw in the other. "Lemme have a another hit, hand it here." He beckoned for the joint, and Cas handed it over to him.

"Inhale when I exhale," Dean instructed, taking a long drag and guiding Cas close by the back of his neck. Their faces, their lips, were so close Cas could smell the musky warmth of Dean, and Dean could smell the soap and the softness of Cas. Without warning, Dean leant into Cas, and their lips were pressed together, Dean's plush and Cas' slightly chapped. Dean exhaled a mouthful of smoke just as Cas inhaled, and he felt the slow high come on, too distracted by Dean's tongue in his mouth to cough. When all the smoke was spent (and the wolf whistles by the rest of the partiers at the pair's actions had died down) they pulled apart, both a little more giggly for it, hands still braced where they'd landed on each other's shoulders.

"Y're so tense," Dean breathed, still close enough that his lips ghosted over Cas. "Put your back to be me, sugar, lemme rub it for you." Compliance made easy by the buzz between Cas' ears, he turned, and let Dean run his hands up and down his back, soothing, able to feel the heat of his hands against Cas' back even through the knit of his sweater.

  
"There," Dean cooed. "Eaaaasy does it. You want s'more, huh?" He laughed a little, not a teasing gentle giggle but a throaty deep chuckle. "I like doin' this with you..." Cas smiled, nodding, and turned his head so Dean could breathe more dusky, sweet smoke into Cas' mouth. Dean took a long drag from the joint he'd set in an ash tray and locked lips with Cas again, lazy-hot and sloppy. Dean breathed his lungful into Cas, the act so close and intimate it sent shivers down both of their spines.

"Sometime," Dean purred, "we should do this without the smoke." Cas laughed approvingly as Dean stroked his shoulders, rubbing them with just the right amount of pressure, releasing the knots in his muscles, seeming to pull the tension right out of him. They both could've stayed like that forever, but sadly, it was not to be. Once they each got some water down, the sleepiness hit, and they flopped onto their sides, spooned right up together easy and warm as could be.

         "Cas. Cas, hey, buddy, wake up," Dean coaxed, the term so platonic it made Cas wince even in his sleep. "Cmon. I got some Visine and some water for you. Just what the doctor ordered."

  
"'M fine," he huffed. "Don' wan'. Sleepy." Dean laughed a little, fond.

  
"Oh, no you don't. We got class soon, and a test today, and who am I gonna copy off if you ain't around?" Cas sighed and sat up, the kind of strange, teasing affection Dean had always shown him finally rousing him. Only a few revellers had stayed over, sleeping off the results of their long night. Dean, it seemed, had bounced back quick, but he'd had plenty of partying experience under his belt, and Cas considerably less so.

  
"Yeah, you have a point," the darker haired man relented. Dean nodded.

  
"Good," he agreed firmly. "I got some fresh clothes for you so you don't walk around smelling like our host for the rest of the day." Cas smiled.

  
"Thanks," he nodded, taking the clothes. Dean tugged off his own shirt and cast it aside, unconscious of Cas' eyes on him, seeming to have forgotten what he'd done last night.

Cas almost missed the Dean from before, who touched him so tenderly and kissed him and called him 'sugar' and 'gorgeous,' but the sad fact was, there was no way of getting that back without getting Dean drunk or high, and that felt so artificial and shallow it was worse than no love at all. When Dean was sober, he was straight; anything else was a fluke, pure and simple, at least as far as Cas knew.

"Alright," Dean sighed, tugging on fresh jeans. "Ready to go, Cas?" Cas nodded and stood, a little shakey on his feet, Dean letting out that same fond chuckle from last night and taking Cas by the elbow to support him.

  
"There we go, slugger," he praised, keeping Cas on his feet. "You want me to throw you over my shoulders, fireman style?" Cas gave Dean a deadpan look.

  
"I've been waiting all my life for you to ask me that question, Dean," he replied, making Dean laugh again.

  
"Well, then, I guess today's your lucky day," he laughed, helping Cas to the door until he was steady enough on his feet. Cas walked by his side, easily, content on his closeness to Dean. He wished they could go back to the way it was last night, the two of them comfortable and warm together, though with Dean, he'd have to take whatever he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> A little coda of an RP I'm doing (That, with the help of [my partner](thelittlestglowfly.tumblr.com), I hope to turn into a fic someday). Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> I'm on tumblr: [beecoveredcas](Beecoveredcas.tumblr.com)


End file.
